The subject invention relates to a device for mounting felts in papermaking machines.
In the manufacture of paper the starting product is a fibre slurry suspended in water. The slurry is deposited in an even layer onto an endless wire fabric for dewatering of the fibrous layer which then is formed into a wet paper web. For further dewatering the paper web formed on the fabric is carried through presses in which the paper web is supported by press felts.
Generally, these felts consist of endless textile belts which when used in modern papermaking machines may have a width of 10 meters and a length of 10-30 meters. The felt may have a weight of 1-2 kg/m.sup.2, which gives a total weight of several hundreds of kilos. The felts were out rapidly and usually need replacement after 5-30 days. To effect felt replacement it is necessary to move the press rollers apart and also to displace several other machine elements to allow removal of the worn felt and apply a fresh one in its place. The felt is rigid and hard, rather similar to wall-to-wall carpets, and it is placed in position entirely manually, since it is important that the felt surface is not damaged in order to avoid that fractural impressions or marks are produced in the paper web being dewatered with the aid of the felt.
The above-described work involved in placing the felt in position in the machine is a heavy and time-consuming one. To facilitate it, attempts have been made to provide the felt edges with attachable clamping tools but the latter easily mark the felt to a non-acceptable degree. Since clamping tools of this kind may separate from the felt they additionally constitute a non-acceptable safety hazard.
The purpose of the subject invention is to provide a device of the kind referred to for use in papermaker's felts to facilitate and shorten the work of mounting new felts on papermaking machines.